Back to the Future
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: A vampire with the gift to transport others through time accidentally sends Edward the vampire to his human past. T for a reason! DISCONTINUED
1. Clara

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**This story WILL BE CANNON! I describe Clara below in-depth for a reason OTHER than Edward falling in love with her so don't panic.**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

Clara

I was running to Bella's house after returning from a hunting trip, when I caught the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. I stopped and debated my options on how to deal with them. _Should continue on the Bella's and protect her, confront them alone, or go to my family to tell them? _If I continued on to Bella's house I may lead the vampire there. If I went to get my family Bella would be unprotected. Considering my options, I decided to risk it and ran towards the vampire in question.

I followed their scent and found them pacing in the woods. It was a girl who appeared to be around my age when she was turned. She had jet-black hair that was straight until it gently curled at the bottom. Her features were delicate and she was about Bella's height of 5 feet 4 inches. What struck me most about her physical appearance were the old-fashioned clothes she wore. They didn't seem vintage in the sense that they were making a comeback but almost as if she had owned them the whole time. I was surprised to see in her mind a sort of slideshow of different time periods playing in her mind.

I gently cleared my throat. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen any you are?"

She looked at me, startled, and said in a lower-class British cockney accent "I'm Clara."

"Pleased to meet you Clara. My family lives near here and would love to meet you as well I'm sure. My father Carlisle is also from England. I noticed that as I spoke the slideshow in her mind turned to a slow flipbook and when I said the words "family" and "Carlisle" I could have sworn I saw flashes of my human life.

"Have we met before?" I asked hesitantly and as soon as the word "before" left my lips I felt a strange pull sucking me backwards.

"Oh no!" she gasped and dived forward for my hand to keep me from being sucked into the invisible vortex behind me.

"What's happening?!" I cried in a panic and my words sounded hollow and faint. She yelled a response but, despite the fact she was less than two feet away and I had vampire hearing, I couldn't hear her. Not only that but a freak roaring wind whipped up around us blowing her hair in front of her lips so I couldn't read them. With one final tug my hand slipped from her grasp and, for the first time since I died, my world went black.

**He isn't dead (in a sense) so don't worry!**

**Oh and I'm sorry this is so short but if you have read any of my other stories you should know I tend to not be able to write long chapters. I honestly do try though I swear!**


	2. Confusion

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**I tried to keep the terminology as accurate to the times as possible. If the word has a * after it, it is defined at the end of the chapter. I will have the link to where I got the information on my profile. **

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

Confusion

I woke up in an unfamiliar yet oddly familiar setting. I was in a dirty alley with brick buildings on either side. Standing up and brushing off my clothes I looked up at the sky and was grateful to see it was highly overcast. I instinctively "listened" to get a clue as to where I was.

_Mary isn't as pretty as me so I should be the prettiest one at the party._

_Joseph says he's getting an automobile for his birthday what bull*!_

_If Robert doesn't stop seeing that floozy* he will end up in big trouble with his wife._

_Two days ago the 1st US Army organized under Pershing. Well that's something._

The last thought terrified me because it told me where I was… or _when_ I was: Chicago, Illinois August 12, 1918.

I ran to the park where Carlisle first too me hunting so I was under cover from the sun and began pacing considering my options. I could go to the Volturi and see if they knew about Clara, I could look for Clara myself, or I could go to Carlisle. Either of the choices would interfere with my future. I didn't want the Volturi to know about Alice early and Clara might not even be born or a vampire yet so my only real option was Carlisle.

I turned and ran toward the building where I was changed. Upon arriving I went to the back door and knocked unnecessarily. _Who could it be? _Carlisle wondered cautiously. He opened the door a crack and asked "hello. May I help you?"

"Carlisle I need to talk to you but I don't know how long the clouds will hold."

_He knows my name!_ "Of course come in" he invited hesitantly. As I stepped inside I was hit with a wave of nostalgia and shock at seeing the parlor just as it was when I was first changed.

"How is it you know my name?" he asked then when I looked at him to answer he thought in shock _he has golden eyes! Perhaps I can convince him to be a companion._

"I need to know if you have heard of a vampire named Clara. I can't tell you why I need to see her but it is very important. I assure you I mean her no harm." I then described Clara and he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of her. Perhaps the Volturi can help you."

"Going to them is a _bad_ idea…. I suppose I have no choice but to tell you why I am here." I took a deep breath and continued "My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I was born here and died here… in 45 days to be exact."

"You said your final surname is Cullen… and you die in the future… what is going on exactly?"

"Up until twilight yesterday, in this time anyway, I was in the year 2006 on April 16th. The vampire I described, Clara, accidently sent me back in time to my human past. I have golden eyes because _you _made me and I follow your teachings."

"_I _made you?" he asked skeptically.

"Look at my clothes. Have you ever seen anything like them?" I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket that I kept on me incase I were to need an ID or to pay for something. "Look at this have you ever seen something like this either?"

"The photograph is in color!" he said with a shock.

"Do you believe me?"

"Well your proof is hard to disprove. But why did you die so young?"

An ancient grief waved over me and I deadpanned "the Spanish Influenza, La Grippe… the Three Day Fever. All different names for the largest pandemic in recorded history. It killed-kills-faster and in far greater number than the Black Plague. The three day in Three-Day Fever is very accurate."

His face was bone white as he grabbed me and demanded I tell him everything. I did so and his face echoed the grief on mine. The sky was almost completely dark so he grabbed his doctor's bag and prepared to leave. "I shall see you later but please feel free to occupy yourself with anything here. After all, it seems we are to be family soon." And with that he left.

**Definitions**

**Bull: **_nonsense_

**Floozy: **_A woman of loose morals_


	3. Theory and Debate

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

Theory and Debate

When Carlisle returned home at dawn he saw me chuckling over a medical book. "What is so funny?" he asked aloud.

"The sheer inaccuracy and primitiveness in these. Honestly I am reminded anew why the two medical degrees were a good idea for you." I chortled.

"I get two medical degrees?"

"No, no _I_ get them." I left out the part about Rosalie having one as well.

"You get medical degrees?!" I could hear the shock and pride in his voice.

"Someone has to keep you updated and you don't have time to go to college. I hated having to hold my breath that long though."

"Oh so you can't stand running blood?" his mind was disappointed.

"In small doses I can."

He remembered something then. "I have a question... do you remember reading our conversations once you re-arrived here in my mind when you woke up from being turned?"

I thought about it but answered "No why?"

"Because if you don't recall this from your future memory then it wasn't added at the time."

I pondered that and said "you think if I can't remember this happening before then the altered events didn't apply the first time? That this is branched off of_ my_ past into a completely different version."

"It's just a theory but… if it is true then any alterations to _this_ past shouldn't affect _your_ future." He paused and his mind was debating something until he voiced aloud. "Edward, I had a father to go back to but it would have been a _bad_ idea. However, if you are careful and trust you family… well perhaps you should use this time to get to know them again."

I pondered that. I did want to get to know my human family better… but it would be very dangerous. I decided however it would be worth the risk. "I'll do it but I need your help."

**I know I know extremely short chapters. I'm sorry but I'm on summer break now and I have a lot of this story written out on paper so I hope to get it typed and updated sooner.**

**Oh and I'm also sorry if the theory was confusing I tried to make it as understandable as possible.**


	4. Tailor Made

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

Tailor Made

"Good choice!" he said then looked out the window. "You're in luck it looks like it should be overcast all day." He then went to a wardrobe and pulled out an everyday suit. "We appear to be the same height although I am slightly more muscled. Take this and" he pulled out his wallet "this and go buy some clothes. Do you know where to go?"

I siphoned through my human memories until I remembered my mother's favorite tailor and clothing shop. "Yes I remember and thank you."

"That's what family's for."

I left the house and headed down a few blocks until I approached a shop with the name 'Dowley's Clothing Emporium' painted above the door. I entered and heard some jingle bells attached to the top of the door let the man at the counter know I had come in.

_Goodness he looks rich!_ The man thought. OK so maybe the suit wasn't as casual as I would have thought. "Looking for something son?" the man asked in an overly friendly tone while thinking of ways to get me to buy more than he thought I needed. Little did he know.

"I just arrived and seemed to have lost my traveling trunk of clothes. I need a few outfits to replace them" I replied as I looked at some shirts and pants.

"Agnes!" the man barked and an elderly woman came from a back room. "Get his measurements!" he snapped and I bristled at his tone fighting the urge to slap him for addressing a lady that way.

"Of course Frank." She turned to me and pulled out a measuring tape from her pocket and began measuring me.

"I just need a few suits and these shirts shouldn't need to be altered nor the pants."

Agnes had finished measuring me and went to the back to collect some fashion magazines and cloth swatches. I grabbed four different shirts and pants as well as two sets of suspenders and three ties. Frank was practically rubbing his hands together with greed.

After buying the items and getting a box for them as well as picking out suit cuts and fabrics I headed home thinking Alice would have made that 100 times worse as well as yelling at me for buying _off the rack_. Frank had informed me the suits would be ready for pickup in two days.

I took my purchases to Carlisle's house and changed into a casual outfit of which he approved then headed back out to take in the sights of my old home.


	5. Nice to Meet You Again

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far for ANY of my stories.**

Nice to Meet You… Again.

After walking a few blocks I heard a loud **'CRACK' **and then a whistling noise as something rocketed directly at my head. Instinctively I raised a hand to catch it. It was a baseball… I then heard several thoughts at once.

_Wow what a dilly* catch!_

_Take a gander* at him. What great reflexes!_

_Oh boy he almost cracked his noodle*!_

_Great catch!_

_I'm glad I missed he could have really gotten hurt!_

The last thought seemed to be from the most mature of them. I turned in the direction of the game and was not surprised to see a group of impromptu street ball playing boys. Most looked like they were in their mid teens. One in particular however caught my attention He had my bronze hair. The green of his eyes was a beautiful emerald that I had only seen on my mother and I. I realized the last mind I had read was my own.

_I read my own mind!_

"Hey are you alright?" a young boy with greasy black hair and murky brownish-green eyes asked. He was obviously trying to get (to use the modern phrase) cool by association through me.

"Yes I'm fine. Who hit this? It was a very strong hit."

"That's Edward. He's a good hit and an even better runner. No German's gonna be able to outrun him that's for sure!" the boy replied as if my younger self wasn't standing right behind him within earshot.

I turned to my younger self and asked "you want to fight?" already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I won't be thought of as a coward when the war is over. As soon as I turn 18 I'll enlist." My younger self replied. I was shocked to hear my human voice. I sounded less smooth and velvety but still attractive. I briefly wondered what Bella would think of my human self's voice.

_The conversation seems to almost be putting together missing puzzle pieces to him._ My younger self realized.

_I guess now I know where my mind reading gift comes from._ I thought.

"Do you want to play? We need another man." The greasy black haired boy asked.

I realized this was a chance to bond with my younger self. I was suddenly extremely glad I had been forced to take human Physical Education classes over and over since they would help me with _human _baseball. "I would like that." I agreed.

As the game progressed I got to see my younger self run and was astounded at my human self's speed. It was nowhere near vampire fast but still easily beat any of the other boys. None of the boys wore baseball gloves since they were still a relatively new invention. It was actually sort of humorous to watch them shake out their hands after each catch.

About 45 minutes later a woman opened the front door of a house three houses down and yelled "Melvin Percival Waldman you are fifteen minutes late for dinner young man! You get you butt in here right now or you won't be able to sit on it for a week!"

All of the boys except my younger self, the greasy black haired boy, and I started snickering. The black haired boy, whom I now knew to be named Melvin, yelled "I'm coming Ma!" He then turned to the rest of us and said "I'll see you later. Goodbye…"

He trailed off while looking at me, silently asking my name.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Marty McFly." **(STORY ABOUT THAT AT THE BOTTOM)** I had to hold back a laugh at the realization my subconscious had chosen the name of the main character from the _Back to the Future _movies.

_He finds his name funny. _I heard my younger self think. I then realized how troublesome my younger self's perception could be.

None of the other boys noticed my inner humor so Melvin simply said "well goodbye Marty. Maybe we can meet here later."

"I'd like that." I somewhat lied. I only wanted to "meet here" with my younger self.

"We'd better _all _go home" my younger self said as he watched Melvin run to his mother. The boys nodded and split up toward their homes. I was a bit worried for them since night had almost completely fallen.

**Definitions**

**dilly**

**( n )** Something excellent, outstanding. Lester Workwithe just bought a dilly of a car from Sal.

**gander**

**( n )** A look. Take a gander at that beefcake over there.

**noodle**

**( n )** The head. Ow! I just bumped my noodle on that pipe up there.

**Story about Edward's alias**

When I first wrote this story on paper it didn't have a title. When I got to this chapter and I realized Edward couldn't use his real first name because it might attract unwanted attention. I decided to name him after someone in _The Time Machine _movie (I think it's based on a book but I was too lazy to look up the book). I had never seen it so I looked it up and realized the plot didn't fit with the idea of the name I wanted. So I went with my second choice of the main character from the _Back to the Future _movies: Marty McFly. Thus the title of the story was also born. In case you haven't guessed, the name is going to be Edward's personal run-on joke since no one in his time would get it even if he explained it.


	6. Edward Sr

_**Chapter 6**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(There's not much up there now sorry.)**

****WARNING****

**THIS IS WHERE THE 'T' RATING COMES IN!**

Edward Sr.

I had barely walked a block away when I heard the scream. It was a loud feminine shriek accompanied by terrified thoughts and the thoughts of two men with her.

_Please God send someone to save me!_ She prayed.

_I want this over quick I don't care what Lenny says._ One of the men thought.

_We need to shut her up before someone hears._ The other man thought.

_Too late for that!_ I growled in my head.

I ran at a fast human pace since there were still humans around cursing the necessity for my lack of speed. Once I was out of sight I saw the men in an alley. One was covering her mouth and dragging her into the shadows more while the other looked through her purse. I ran at vampire speed to them and punched the one holding her in the stomach. He fell with a thud gasping for breath. I kicked his head thus knocking him unconscious. I was going to attack the other man when I saw a paleish fist smash into his face knocking him out cold.

I turned to see my younger self panting heavily and glaring at the men. I saw in his mind he wanted to hurt them more but I needed him to do something else. "Edward, go find the police and bring them here." When he hesitated I snapped him out of his rage-filled trance with "NOW!"

He ran at top speed down the block and out of sight. I turned to the girl. "Miss are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No they didn't." she murmured dazedly. I realized she was in shock and that I needed to get her to the hospital for help since Carlisle would have the resources to treat her.

I then heard the sound of a vintage (for my time) automobile with my younger self and two men in it. One of them, a portly man with a big mustache hopped down and asked my younger self "are these them men who did it?" My younger self nodded. "You," he addressed me "you helped take them down?"

"Yes officer I did."

He turned to the girl "Miss we need to take you with us for testimony." When she didn't respond he asked "is she deaf?" and I wanted to slap him for is ignorance.

"No sir she's in shock." I replied as politely as I could manage.

"OH! Um... right."

It was then I heard a loud rumbling coming down the street next to the alley and saw the man inside glance at us and start a little. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Father?"

The man climbed out and removed his riding goggles and cap. I was not surprised to see the confirmation that the man was my father.

"Father, Marty and I" he pointed to me "saved this young lady from being attacked by those two men" he gestured to the men the police officers were loading into their car.

"Sir if I may be so bold, the girl needs a ride to the hospital since she is in shock. I have an uncle who works the night shift who should be there. May I ask the favor of securing a ride to take her there?"

"I suppose that would be the right thing to do." He turned to the officers "would that be a problem officers?"

"No but we'll need them to come to the station later for some procedures." The portly officer replied.

"Very well then. Edward why don't you start the car and Marty why don't you put her in and climb in yourself."

"Yes sir" my younger self and I said at the same time causing the "adults" to chuckle.

As gently as I could I placed the young woman in the car then followed. With a loud ruckus the car started and we went towards the hospital. Once we got there I gently lifted the young lady and carried her bridal style (while pretending to strain a little from her weight) into the hospital as my younger self and human father followed.

I approached the front desk and asked the receptionist to see Dr. Cullen.

"I'll go get him for you." She said with an obvious eyelash flutter that made her look as if she had a blinking spasm. Not long after, Carlisle approached us.

_Edward what is going on? _He thought towards me.

"This young lady was assaulted. I don't think she was physically harmed other than some possible bruises but she's in shock." I responded aloud even though to my human self and my human father it seemed I spoke first.

"I can see. Nurse Hardings?" he addresses an elderly woman walking by him.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" she asked with an eyelash flutter of her own.

"Please find this young woman a bed and some blankets to warm her up. Also keep her legs elevated. And DON'T give her fluids unless she can hold the cup herself!"

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

Once the nurse was gone I turned to my human self and human father and said "Sir, Edward, I would like you to meet my uncle Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Ah Dr. Cullen I've hear of you from one of my wife's friends who volunteers often. She says she's quite impressed with your skill." My human father said as he gave him a firm handshake. _Cold as ice! I guess what they say about doctor's hands really is true!_

My younger self stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dr."

"Say, I was wondering… seeing as you seem to be busy would it be possible for us to take Marty to our house for dinner?" my father was interested in getting to know me more.

"Of course that sounds like a wonderful idea." _I think this is fate 'Marty'. Something is causing this to all happen I can feel it. Oh and I will need the whole story for safety purposes when you get back. _Carlisle replied.

"Well then Marty off we go. Goodbye Dr. Cullen!" my father said as we left.

_Good luck Edward._ Carlisle thought in parting.

**When I started it this chapter was more violent but I cut almost all of it out. I hate violence so I would have hated to have kept it. I'm not sure why I wrote it in the first place actually.**

**By the way "paleish" is SO a word I don't care what the dictionary says!**


	7. Dinner and a Show

_**Chapter 7**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Dinner and a Show

We arrived at my parent's estate and parked the car. We then climbed the front steps and my father opened the door. I then saw my mother run into my father's arms and embrace him.

"Edward you're home." She turned to my younger self and said "you too Edward I missed you!"

"Mother I was only gone a few hours!" he mumbled in embarrassment with a blush.

My mother noticed me then "Oh! And who might you be? One of Edward juniors' friends?"

"Yes ma'am I'm Marty McFly. I am pleased to make you acquaintance." I took her hand and bent at the waist to kiss the top of it.

She blushed and stammered "the pleasure's all mine." _He's so polite! Nice to finally see that in one of Edward's friends! _"I assume you're joining us for dinner?"

My younger self turned to me with my signature half grin and said "Mother makes enough food for five guests each night."

"I would be honored. If it tastes anywhere as good as it smells I may have to be convinced I'm not in Heaven."

My mother giggled like a little girl at that.

My father turned to me and said "so, Marty, what is it you do then?"

I was prevented from answering by my mother saying "dinner's ready! Time to say grace!" We all sat down and my mother asked "would you like to do the honors Marty?"

I swallowed and said "Dear Lord thank you for this bounty. Please accept our thanks and bless us with a happiness as bountiful as the feasting table at which we hope to one day join you." I was saddened at how that would only happen for two people at the table.

"That was beautiful Marty." My mother said teary eyed.

"Thank you." I responded quietly.

"Marty you never did say what it is you do here." My father was never one to be deterred. It was why he was-is-such a good lawyer.

I had debated saying I was studying to be a doctor, lawyer, or pianist. I decided to go with the relatable route and said. "I'm studying to be a lawyer."

He perked up at that and questioned my opinions on several political topics dealing with law. My mother asked about how I felt about suffrage and I responded "I am very pro-suffrage!"

My younger self had said little during the meal but spoke up asking "how do you feel about the war?"

"I predict it will be over in a few months." Only I knew how accurate my 'prediction' would be.

"I just hope I get to fight first." My younger self said determinedly and I saw my mother's lips thin.

I decided to change the topic with "I wish I was able to take my piano with me here."

"You play?!" my mother asked excitedly.

"I'm decent." I said in understatement.

"Play for us then!" and she led me to her upright in the parlor. I sat down and immediately knew what I wanted to play. Bella's Lullaby echoed throughout the room and I was lost in memories of her. I was saddened when the song ended and I was forced into the present (or past depending how you look at it) again. Suddenly a loud applause sounded next to me and I saw my human family clapping hard with awestruck expressions.

_How talented! He was being quite modest when he spoke of his skill. _My mother thought in shock.

_Quite a skilled pianist! _My father thought.

_He wrote that for someone I can tell. _My younger self thought then asked aloud. "Who was it for?"

"Bella."

_How romantic. He must miss her. _My mother thought.

_I knew it was for a girl. _My younger self thought smugly and I was surprised to feel annoyed at _myself._

"YOU WROTE THAT?!" my father yelled in surprise. _AMAZING talent!_

"Yes sir." I mumbled in pretended embarrassment.

I then took note of the time on the clock on the mantle. "Sir I hate to be rude but my uncle would probably like me home around now."

My family started and looked at the clock just then realizing how late it was. "Of course I'll take you home then."

"It was lovely meeting you all."

"Will I see you again?" my younger self asked.

"If it isn't sunny. I'm allergic to direct sunlight but if it's cloudy though I can come out." I took a risk by saying it but I wanted to explain to him why I might be gone at times.

_Poor dear. _My mother thought.

My father cleared his throat. "Well I suppose we should be off then."

"Good bye" I said and my human self and mother echoed me.

I followed my human father out the door to his car.


	8. Interrogations

**_Chapter 8_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I also have a new multi-chapter story: Phoenix Ashes**.

Interrogations

My human father started the car and we got in."Where do you live Marty?"

I debated answering truthfully but decided that if my younger self needed to visit me it wouldn't be a good thing for me to have told his father the wrong address so I told him Carlisle's address.

We arrived and I climbed out thanking him for the dinner and asking me to pass on the sentiments to Mrs. Masen. He drove off and I walked into the house… then walked out the back and hurled the "wonderful dinner".

Behind me I heard Carlisle's sympathy. _Do you want to go hunting? _He asked mentally.

"Please!" I croaked – well as much as a vampire can- out. I ran in the direction of my first hunting spot without directions and pounced on a deer from behind.

_He is quite obviously experienced! Of course he would be if he was with me for so long._

I winced. He noticed.

"Not always." I admitted shamefully. "I left you twice. Once in rebellion, the other in self-induced exile."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I used my gift to find guilty humans and hunt them. I left for four years. The second time I can't tell you about because it would interfere with your timeline too much. The family didn't like it though _at all_."

"Family?!" he asked in surprise.

"Seven of us. You changed Esme next. She became my adoptive mother."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I felt bad about it at first but accept the thought now."

"You said seven right? That means I change 4 more after Esme?"

"No jut two. Alice and Jasper joined on their own." _ALICE__! She's alive now!_ I thought. "Alice is the reason going to the Volturi would be a bad idea. She can predict the future based on people's decisions and it wouldn't be good for them to find and change her now."

"Change her _now_? As in she is human in this time?"

"In an insane asylum in Mississippi. She claims to have visions of the future which is true."

"How is Aro? I assume you've met him?"

"Acquisitive, curious, flamboyant, way too jovial to be comfortable."

He nodded thinking he hadn't really changed much then ran to attack a stray buck. I wandered off and bagged two does.

When we were done we headed back. He was impressed that I didn't get a spot on my clothes.

Once we got back he asked for the cover story and asked a question he had been wondering about for a while. "Soo... Marty?"

"Private joke from the future. It's from a movie called _Back to the Future _where the main character, Marty McFly, is sent back in time and has to fix things and get back to his time."

He nodded pretending to understand and picked up a medical text pretending to read it while pondering all I said.

I remembered something then "you might want to buy a piano since it will help my younger self keep in control as a newborn."

He nodded again and added that to the thought stew.


	9. Clara's POV 1

_**Chapter 9**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I also have a new multi-chapter story: Phoenix Ashes**.

Clara's POV 1

Clara POV

My power activated accidentally when he said enough trigger words. I dove forward to catch him but I knew it was no use. He yelled something but I couldn't hear what. "I'll tell you family you're OK!" I yelled back but I doubted he heard me either.

Once the vortex closed I took action. I sprinted along the trail his scent left to get here until I reached a large white mansion. I ran up to the door and rapped in it franticly. A handsome blonde-haired man with gold eyes like Edward's opened the door and I recognized him from my visions of what Edward was doing in the past as Carlisle.

"I have some bad news!" I blurted. "I would like to tell your whole family if I could."

"Of course" he said warily and his family appeared behind him. He gestured for me to enter the house and I walked in. I saw a small pixie-like girl looking at me in a panic.

"I can't see him anymore!" I didn't know what she meant but the family looked very concerned. The pixie launched herself at me "where is he? What did you do to him?!"

The whole family looked ready to attack me at those words so I choked out "It was an accident! The trigger words activated my power and I couldn't stop it. I swear I didn't mean to put him into the past!"

"HE'S WHAT?!" a caramel-haired woman asked.

"My gift is the ability to send someone into their human past. If certain words I call trigger words are said the power activates and I can't stop it. The trigger words decide where you go. Edward's were 'family', 'Carlisle', and 'before' so he ended up in-"

Carlisle cut me off with "Chicago 1918?!"

I nodded. "I can see him at all times don't worry. He is in an alternate version so whatever he changes won't affect_ this_ future."

"Can we aid him somehow?" the caramel-haired woman asked.

"Send me back next!" a giant curly-haired brunette man said.

"Figures Edward would be that lucky." A beautiful platinum blonde woman grumbled.

They had all spoken at the same time and when they were done I responded "I have can't send anyone or any_thing_ back until he returns."

"So there's nothing we can do to help?"

"I'm sorry no. I can stay here to tell you what is happening though. If all goes well I can bring him back in three days. To him however it would be much longer. I think he should be back right around the time his human self is turned."

"I guess we can only wait then. And hope." Carlisle said sadly.

"I'll tell Bella tomorrow." The pixie said.

I went back to my surveillance to see what Edward was up to then.

**I hope that cleared up some issues you might be confused about. The next chapter will be back to EPOV.**


	10. Reality and Reminiscence

**_Chapter 10_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**By the way I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

**NOTICE:**

**I am including some French since I have a feeling since Humanward wanted to fight he would have learned some but if I get the translation wrong LET ME KNOW! It was really a spur-of-the-moment thing but whatever.**

Reality and Reminiscence

Edward POV

"The clouds look like they'll hold again." I heard Carlisle say the next day.

I nodded then responded "I'm heading out. I'll see you later."

"Very well. Good luck." He replied with a curious expression as to the terms I used. I supposed they were a bit too modern for him. I walked to the general area my younger self and friends lived in. One of our "hangouts" was a public school building that was currently on summer break. I could see my younger self eating lunch on a bench outside the school.

Trying to be casual I went up to my younger self's group. "Hey guys!"

They looked at me curiously and Melvin said "hi there Marty. Funny how you keep showing up." He smiled as he said the last bit so I knew he didn't mean it as a bad thing.

The other boys were joking about how I was stalking them but my younger self stayed silent. In his mind, however, he did notice I had appeared out of nowhere and seemed to follow him.

"We were just practicing our French. Wouldn't want Edward to be rusty overseas 'eh?" Melvin said.

A sandy-blonde boy said "Like I was saying if it were Melvin going over there** '**_appellez un docteur!_' would be best but-"

I cut him off laughingly with "Call a doctor?!"

They all looked shocked "you speak French?" my younger self asked.

"_Oui je parle français couramment_" I responded. "Yes I speak French fluently."

"Wow you really have the accent right! Lucky!" this, of course, came from Melvin.

The sandy-haired boy continued "_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ Would be good for Edward though am I right? Will you _sleep_ with me tonight?"

All of the boys but my younger self and I laughed. "That's vulgar! Plus my mother would kill me!" my younger self yelled at him.

"Not to mention STDs" I murmured causing them all to look at me funny.

"STPs?" sandy-hair questioned.

"Never mind forget I said anything!" I rushed in response. It was odd but these jerks were kind of making me miss Jasper and Emmett. Kind of.

To distract myself I turned to my younger self "Edward we need to give our reports soon." I saw in his mind he knew I meant about the girl and her attackers to the police.

Grabbing the chance to escape he said "Let's go there now." The other boys complained as we left but we ignored them.

My human self and I walked down the street for a ways headed toward the police station. "How is it you can find me all the time?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's not you I've been stalking its Melvin." I joked with a wink. He seemed unamused so I said "dumb luck really." _Lie. _"I haven't planned it." _Lie._" I'm just glad to know someone other than my Uncle here." _Truth?_ "Plus it feels like I've known you for a long time."_ TRUTH! _I realized I sounded almost like I was flirting in an offhand manner with a shock so I quickly said "I hope we can be good friends."

He looked at me skeptically and asked "where are you from originally?"

"I'm from Forks, Washington."

"I've never heard of it. What's it like?"

"It is filled to the brim with green. Green trees, moss, grass, you name it. It has a beach nearby but the water is very cold. Like it is here too I guess. It rains almost all the time and is very cloudy."

"Sounds accommodating to your condition" he paused then quickly said "I meant no offense."

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now."

He had been looking at me as he walked so he tripped a bit and I caught him a bit too fast.

_His hands are freezing! How did he move that fast?!_ He thought then said aloud "thank you for catching me."

"No problem." He was still musing so I distracted him "we're here."

He looked surprised. "How did you know where this was?"

_By reading the minds of people who passed it. _"By following the signs." I pointed to a sign directing people to the station.

We walked in and saw the man with the mustache in the front lobby.

"I came to give my account officer." I announced.

"I did as well sir." My younger self said.

"Are you two the ones who saved that girl last night?" the officer asked in confirmation.

"Yes sir" we both replied.

"Alright then you" he pointed to my younger self "come with me. You there" he gestured to me "wait here until he's done."

A while later both out accounts had been given and we were leaving the station. It was then I smelled it. Blood. _Lots_ of it. "No." I breathed and my younger self looked at me curiously. I knew my younger self was too far away to smell it and the man was in an alley nearby so I said "sorry Edward I forgot something important so I have to leave. I hope to see you soon" _but not in the man's state please._

I ran towards the man in the alley after I was sure my younger self wouldn't follow. I went to the man and saw he was coughing up blood already. "I've got you sir." I said as Ii picked him up like I did the girl and ran to the hospital. I knew I got some strange looks but soon people wouldn't even remember if this man wasn't the only one sick.

I hurried into the hospital and said "this man is sick and coughing up blood. I found him on the street and brought him here" to the receptionist.

She gasped loudly and told me to place him in a bed while she got a doctor. I couldn't tell her what he had since I was a child to her and no one believed what it was in the beginning anyway.

After the doctor arrived I left and wandered slowly back to the woods. I ran for a while but didn't hunt. I had lost my appetite.

When I returned Carlisle greeted me grimly." The first case came in today" he deadpanned.

"I know I helped bring it in."

**That went from fluff to angst in 0.2 seconds didn't it? Wow that stinks. At least I managed to make it non-humorous for once.**

**NOTICE #2:**

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Due to the popularity of this story I decided to reward you all with an extra (not a teaser but something extra that won't be in the story)! It is Edward Masen (the human)'s first impressions of Marty (A.K.A. Edward Cullen the vampire). It is on my Blogger page but if you don't visit that have no fear since I will give it as a reward to registered reviewers! (I can't respond to anonymous reviews sadly so I have no way of getting it to you since it won't be in the story. Sorry about that).**


	11. The Horror Begins

_**Chapter 11**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

**By the way I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

The Horror Begins

"It's sunny today but it looks like it will get cloudy later on" Carlisle remarked as he stared out the back window of his house. "Oh and I put in an order for a piano."

"Good. It helped me learn to control my gift by teaching me how to focus."

"I can only imagine how hard that must have been. Both a newborn and a telepath."

"I'm lucky I have you. Alice only had her visions. Without them she would have been - will have been I suppose you could say- a total savage."

"Poor thing" he said in sympathy.

I turned to him and nodded from where I was reading the paper. An ad caught my eye '_It's never too early to get presents!' _it said with a picture of some toys and an address to a toy store.

_I wonder… if I get back could I take things with me?_ It hit me then. If I were to go back then who's to say I couldn't bring a few things with me somehow. _Perfect! Shopping will distract me! _I then winced as I realized how 'Alice' that thought was.

"Something wrong?" Carlisle asked having noticed the wince.

"I miss them." I said hand he nodded sympathetically. "I got an idea though… if I were to somehow get back whose to say I couldn't bring some things right? I was thinking I could get them some presents from this past!"

He looked speculative "I don't know if it'll work but I suppose it's worth a shot." He glanced out the window again and sighed.

While I waited to go out I pondered over what to get. "Carlisle I have an idea of some things they might want but I need some-"

"They may be family from another timeline but my money is still theirs" he interrupted.

I nodded again with a sigh. "I hate this part the most."

"The waiting?" he asked amused and I nodded.

"I've had so long to get used to it but I just…" I threw up my arms then dropped them in frustration. "I never thought I'd miss school so much!"

"You go to school?" he asked puzzled.

"Over and over. It helps to get us to blend in. Age-wise physically they are all old enough to be graduated unlike me but Alice stays a grade behind them for me. Plus she is tiny so she can get away with it easily."

"Tiny?"

"Four feet ten inches tall. It is really funny to see her next to her husband, Jasper who is one inch taller than my 6'2"."

"I can imagine" he said with wide eyes. He peered harder at me "something else is bothering you isn't it?"

"I hate it! I have to remember this time!" I blurted. "I'm afraid I might not be able to handle going outside if there gets to be too much blood. I mean _hundreds of thousands_ die!"

"So many lives. Is there no hope?" he asked desolately, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not."

We both sat in silence for a long while I could hear his thoughts of fear echoing mine. He looked out the window again and said "It's cloudy now. You have to get your clothes right?"

"Right" I replied and left the house. I went to the tailors trying to ignore the occasionally cough people had that seemed to increase my worries more each time. When I got to the tailors I entered and went to the counter.

The shopkeeper greeted me. "There you are! Here are your clothes young man. That will be 23 dollars!"

It was a lot of money for this time but I wasn't in the mood to argue. I paid and took the clothes. As I walked outside I noticed the clouds weren't holding as long as we thought they would. "I hope I'll get back" I said to myself.

I was keeping to the shadows but I would need to get back soon or find shelter just then I heard my human mother's voice say "Marty! Oh dear it's going to be sunny soon isn't it? Here come with me I was just about to head to our house with the groceries." I noticed she had a basket of food on her arm. "Come with me dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Masen" I said.

"It's no problem dear." As we headed to my old house we passed a hospital and I stared in horror at the amount of Influenza cases being brought in. I saw a child who couldn't have been more than five look at me and cough blood. I felt my eyes prick as if I could cry. "Poor thing" my mother murmured then passed by sadly. I could tell in her mind she knew there was nothing she could do. She debated volunteering at the hospital though. My stomach clenched at the thought.

Already the horror had begun.

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Due to the popularity of this story I decided to reward you all with an extra (not a teaser but something extra that won't be in the story)! It is Edward Masen (the human)'s first impressions of Marty (A.K.A. Edward Cullen the vampire). It is on my Blogger page but if you don't visit that have no fear since I will give it as a reward to registered reviewers! (I can't respond to anonymous reviews sadly so I have no way of getting it to you since it won't be in the story. Sorry about that).**


	12. Belleau Wood

_**Chapter 12**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or _Belleau Wood_ by Garth Brooks!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

**By the way I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

**Also I'm sorry if anyone is offended by the religious references in this chapter.**

***BIG EDIT!* I realize I accidentally added the wrong chapter so here is the RIGHT one!**

_Belleau Wood_

"You poor dear with that allergy" she said sympathetically. "It must be terrible to have."

I nodded and said "I manage."

"Oh but I'm being so rude to bring it up!" she said, appalled at herself. Grasping for a subject change she said "I see you have some new clothes. Would you like me to wash them for you dear? I always wash the new ones since I don't trust the cleanliness of factory work" my mother asked.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble I would be grateful. Sadly neither my uncle nor myself know how to wash clothes."

"Well follow me then I'll show you." She led me to a room that would have been a servant's quarters but we had no servants since my mother was a stay-at-home-mom and liked to keep busy. She showed me a _very_ vintage – or newish for this time- electric washing machine that was really an electric motor hooked up to a hand crank machine. **(pics will be on my profile) **After giving me a lesson we went to the dining room. "Would you like some lunch? she asked and I said yes please since I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer and went off to the kitchen to make it. I knew was going to –unfortunately—keep in for a long time.

I looked at a newspaper left on the table from –ironically- Jasper, Montana. It was a paper my father had found and liked when he was on a business trip so now he had it imported. **(link will be on profile)** I choked back a laugh that there was a man named Roy King being married today. So much irony. There was also a long description of the horrors of life in the trenches as well as a glorification of it. Quite a paradox.

My mother had notice me reading it and placed the sandwich on the table with a sob. I saw in her mind she had already read the paper. "I - I can't let him go!"

I wanted to comfort her but if I did so physically not only would she notice my coldness but also it would be inappropriate to her. I then got an idea to play the piano for her. "Would you like me to play the piano some more for you?

She looked up in excitement "Yes! Will you play for me again?"

I nodded and went to the piano bench I realized I knew the perfect song for her. The instrumentals were mostly guitar so I did my best to replace them with piano. **(The song is **_**Belleau Wood**_** by Garth Brooks. A video of the song as well as a website about the truce will be on my profile. See more in the authors note below.) **I played the introduction and softly began to sing.

When I was done she smiled softly and said "thank you" and I knew had given her hope.

**The video is on my profile it has some information about the truce which was REAL (try to picture as much of the instrumentals as piano as possible). I also have a website with information about the truce up. In summary though: the Christmas Truce of 1914 was between the British and the Germans as well as some areas occupied by the French. On Christmas Eve 1914 fighting gradually slowed in some areas until it came to a standstill. A temporary truce was formed in spirit of the holiday where slowly Christmas carols were sung on both sides. One of which was "_Silent Night_". Some of the men ventured out into no-man's land and exchanged gifts of rations, buried the dead, exchanged photographs and addresses with each other, played soccer (or football depending on where you live), erected Christmas trees, and more. The truce lasted Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but in some areas lasted until Boxing Day or even until New Years. A few deaths did still occur and some people didn't participate at all. For those that did emotional scars of fighting people they had gotten to know developed after the fight. I think this was one of the coolest things to happen in that war and gives me hope for the future that something like this may happen again.**

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Due to the popularity of this story I decided to reward you all with an extra (not a teaser but something extra that won't be in the story)! It is Edward Masen (the human)'s first impressions of Marty (A.K.A. Edward Cullen the vampire). It is on my Blogger page but if you don't visit that have no fear since I will give it as a reward to registered reviewers! (I can't respond to anonymous reviews sadly so I have no way of getting it to you since it won't be in the story. Sorry about that).**


	13. Squabble

**_Chapter 13_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

**By the way I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

***NOTE! THE LAST CHAPTER HAD A MIX-UP THAT IS NOW FIXED TO BE THE RIGHT CHAPTER!***

Squabble

A while later the rest of my human family came home. "Oh you're back" my younger self said with a smile.

"Your mother rescued me from the sun" I replied.

"Now that you're home I'm going to get dinner started" my mother said. I had discreetly gone to the restroom in the basement and gotten rid of the sandwich.

"Elizabeth dear where are- oh. Hello there Marty what brings you here?" my human father asked.

"I caught that poor dear hiding from the sun." my mother replied as she placed some food on the table.

We said grace again and my mother commented on the song I played for her. My younger self frowned that I had portrayed the enemy in a kind way.

_I really have a one-track mind as a human don't I? _I mused.

"Edward," my mother said turning to my human self "your cousin Margaret's birthday is coming up. You should write her a letter." I sadly recalled I would never get a reply. I found out later she died a day before her birthday.

"Of course mother" he then turned to me curiously "How old are you Marty? When is your birthday?"

"Coming up soon. On the 13th of September I'll be 19" I lied. I had picked Bella's birthday as the date.

He froze. "Why aren't you fighting then?" he demanded. "We need all the men we can get!"

"Edward Anthony Masen you apologize _right now_ young man!" my mother snapped. I _never _remembered her being _this_ mad. I could tell in my father and human self's minds they hadn't either.

"I'm sorry" my younger self muttered. My mother and father were mortified and appalled as they glared at him.

"I understand. I truly do" I said softly. "I _can't_ fight though because of my allergy."

He looked up to meet my eyes and said sadly "I'm sorry. That was very wrong of me."

I smiled at him in forgiveness. Wrong move. I could see in his mind he recognized _our _smile.

"Would you like to see my room?" he asked distractedly.

"I would love to." I turned to my human parents "May we please be excused?"

_Such good manners_ my mother thought and nodded.

_Thank goodness he's being such a good sport about this. Edward jr. is going to get a good talking to when he leaves _my father thought. I knew he wouldn't be physically violent though thankfully.

When we got to his/my room he closed the door and said "thanks. That was nice of you to do." I got what he meant. It was nice of me to smooth things over a bit for him.

"Hey I've done some stupid stuff too. No big deal."

He looked at me strangely. "You speak oddly. Is that how they talk in Washington?"

"Yes. I get a lot of weird looks talking like I do here though."

"You know, Marty, I've never really bonded with someone like I have with you. And we still barely know each other. My friends are very different from me. But you're smart and like things I like. I think you just might end up being my_ best_ friend." He smiled _our _smile and I smiled back.

"I'd like that." _Especially if it means I get to bond more with you and your family_ I added silently.

He held out his hand for me to shake and I had no choice but to shake it. He registered the cold but said nothing. I could tell he was suspicious already. I had a terrible feeling I might just end up blowing my cover. Or he might blow it for me first.

**By the way a squabble is a fight/disagreement in case you were wondering.**

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Due to the popularity of this story I decided to reward you all with an extra (not a teaser but something extra that won't be in the story)! It is Edward Masen (the human)'s first impressions of Marty (A.K.A. Edward Cullen the vampire). It is on my Blogger page but if you don't visit that have no fear since I will give it as a reward to registered reviewers! (I can't respond to anonymous reviews sadly so I have no way of getting it to you since it won't be in the story. Sorry about that).**


	14. Time Passes

_**Chapter 14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

**By the way I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

Time Passes

I was pacing back and forth when I heard Carlisle say "you're going to wear out the floor you know."

"It's been three whole sunny days in a row!" I cried out in frustration.

He chuckled. _Chuckled! _I growled at him. "I only have a limited time to be with them! My father is going to die in 35 days and it's SUNNY!"

"You have cabin fever don't you?"

"Arrgh! I'm so stir-crazy I wouldn't mind having an argument with _Rosalie_ just to do something!"

_Rosalie?_ he thought but said aloud "do you want me to fight with you?"

"No! No I'm just…" I threw my arms in the air then dropped them in frustration letting the sentence hang.

"You said you wanted to give them gifts right? Why not think about what to get them?"

I paused mid-step. "Carlisle" I said seriously "you… are a genius!"

"I do have my moments of brilliance true" he said wryly with a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"I need something war related for Jasper. Maybe liberty bonds?"

"Why war related? Not that I'd mind buying the bonds."

"Jasper was the youngest Major in the Confederate army during the American Civil War. His mind is an interesting mix if militarism and emotions since he is am empath."

"So he's from the south?"

"He was born in the Republic of Texas so technically he isn't a U.S. citizen either" I said with a sly glance at Carlisle who was (if you got technical) only legally a_ British_ citizen not American.

"Did… did he fight in the… you know… Newborn Wars?"

"He has the scars to prove it" I said darkly. "He was changed by a leader named Maria and stayed well beyond his newborn year until he became mad from the emotions of the newborns and victims he killed so he ran until he met Alice and they've been together ever since. Or will be together I should say. Anyway he was the first vision she remembers having (she lost her memories from electric therapy in the asylum but will find out about them later) and she waited for him in a diner for years until they met."

"Quite the odd couple it sounds like" he chuckled out.

"You have no idea. Bubbly, hyper Alice and brooding, serious Jasper. It is even funnier with her being one foot three inches shorter than him."

I could see him picture two human-shaped gray blobs height-wise and he snickered at the image."

I then heard a knock at the door.I recognized my human mind as the owner of said knock.

_Who is it?_ Carlisle thought.

"Myself" I responded shortly.

_Should I leave? _Carlisle asked both him and me in his mind.

"Once he gets to see you first go to a back room to 'sleep' OK? That way you can come if I were to need you?"

_Sounds fine_ he replied as I headed to the door and opened it.

"Edward?" I asked in pretend surprise. "What are you doing here? It's great to see you!"

"I thought you could use some company. May I come in?"he asked as he glimpsed over my shoulder into the house.

"Of course" I said and moved to the side to allow him to step in. "This is my uncle remember?" I asked as I gestured to Carlisle.

"Hello Edward. Nice to see you again." He yawned slightly at the end and drooped his eyelids in fake fatigue.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have woken you up" my younger self said apologetically.

"No I was just talking to Marty and was headed to bed before you arrived. The night shift makes my sleep schedule all confused unfortunately. That and all the influenza cases."

"Influenza?" my younger self asked curiously. "I thought it was a different strain of pneumonia. Some bacterial thing."

"Unfortunately not. It's viral so it can't be treated."

"You mean… you get it and die no matter what?" my younger self asked in horror.

"No you have a chance. A _slim _chance. But you will be very weak for a long time afterwards" Carlisle said repeating the information I gave him.

My younger self looked only mildly relived as he stumbled into a seat nearby and collapsed. Thank goodness for props.

"How about you catch up on your sleep Uncle? You look dead on your feet. Edward would you like some water? We don't have much else sadly.We need to go shopping but have been busy with studying and work."

_Dead on my feet indeed _Carlisle mentally snickered as he walked wearily to his bedroom.

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Due to the popularity of this story I decided to reward you all with an extra (not a teaser but something extra that won't be in the story)! It is Edward Masen (the human)'s first impressions of Marty (A.K.A. Edward Cullen the vampire). It is on my Blogger page but if you don't visit that have no fear since I will give it as a reward to registered reviewers! (I can't respond to anonymous reviews sadly so I have no way of getting it to you since it won't be in the story. Sorry about that).**


	15. 20 Questions

_**Chapter 15**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

20 Questions

I pulled a glass from a cupboard glad that Carlisle at least had some. I then turned on the faucet which was a sign the house was for the wealthy. With many houses I would still need to go to a pump. I wasn't sure if the house had a toilet or not since indoor toilets were fairly new. Some people had outhouses for decades later still. Once the glass was full I took it to my younger self.

"Thank you" he said smiling. He was thinking about the people he had seen who were sick on his way here.

"You're worried about the influenza aren't you?" I asked solemnly.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose running a hand through his hair. "So many people it's terrible."

"I hear the soldiers overseas have taken a large hit as well" I added.

"I don't care if they have I still want to fight" he said angrily. I could see his mother had brought this up as well.

I held up my hands in a surrendering gesture. "I was just commenting. I meant no offense." I changed the subject slightly "you seem to be able to hold your own in a fight which will definitely be handy if you go overseas" I worked hard not to stress the 'if'.

He looked at me hopefully. "Do you think I would be a good soldier?"

"I'm sure you would. I can't see you giving up without a fight." I wasn't sure about that though. When it came to certain things in my past I was very weak. I had promised myself I would hate Carlisle forever for what he did. I had promised myself I would never willingly hunt humans. I had promised myself I would never _stop_ hunting humans. I had promised myself I didn't need a mate. I had promised myself I would not get involved with Bella. I had promised myself I would always protect Bella. I had promised myself I didn't believe I had a soul (although one small slip up still doesn't convince me I do). I had promised myself I would never leave Bella. I had promised myself I would never return to her… so many broken promises. If I were to have gone overseas as a human would I have broken promises there too?

"Marty? Are you alright? You seem dazed" he said pulling me out of my reverie.

"I was just thinking about my family" said honestly enough.

"What is your family like?" he sounded honestly curious.

"I have two brothers and two sisters. My father is dead" I heard Carlisle snicker at that "and my mother lives with them."

"I'm so sorry" he said sincerely.

"I know he's with me all the time" I said in a sad voice.

_You have a sick yet ironic sense of humor_ Carlisle joked mentally as he chucked lowly. I knew he was just teasing and didn't mean it to be an insult. _I must have gotten really lucky when I changed you. I can tell you will be a handful at first but I can see that we're going to get along fine._

I had paused again but it was barely long enough for him to notice. "I miss my intended though" The term usually meant someone was engaged but I wasn't _exactly_ lying because I did_ intend_ to marry her.

_The one the song was for_ he thought. "What is she like?"

"Beautiful, frustratingly stubborn, independent, fearless, clumsy, blind to her own beauty, insecure, hateful of gifts for herself, lover of classic literature, selfless gullible, reckless, too curious for her own good." I smiled fondly.

"She sounds like a handful. Is she a suffragist? She sounds like she would make a good one."

"She isn't one because there are no committees to become a suffragist in Forks" since women can already vote in her lifetime "but she _is _somewhat of a feminist."

He looked surprised "your mother is going to allow you to marry her? I mean no offense but it seems like society won't take that very well."

"I could care less about social views. I love her and that's all that matters."

He became excited at that. "Will you go to my parents' party for me? I hate being surrounded by high society snobs. It would be nice to have someone who agrees with me there. Besides like I said you're the only friend I have who can really _relate_ to me."

"What is the party for?" I asked curiously. I didn't remember a party around this time but then again human memories fade.

"It's to celebrate the anniversary of my father's law firm opening."

"Oh. OK. I would love to go. I can't blame you for needing backup. Thos parties are stifling."

"Not only that, but my mother is going to try to play matchmaker again. I hate all the girls she's introduced me to. I refuse to marry someone who thinks constantly batting their eyelashes at me will make me smitten. Not only that but they don't seem very intelligent for some reason."

"I've been there. I know you will find a girl like Bella who will make it all worth the pain of bad attempts at flirting."

He groaned "you're very lucky about that. I don't want to be wed now though. I want to fight!"

"You deftly will" I assured him. _Just not in the war._

He drank his water in one gulp and said "I'm sorry but my father is going to be picking me up soon." Sure enough my human father drove up and knocked on the door. "Goodbye Marty. It was nice seeing you" he said sadly. He honestly didn't want to leave." I will have the invitation for the party sent here."

I nodded then walked him to the door greeting my human father and saying goodbye.

Carlisle walked out of hiding and said "well that was educational."

I nodded in agreement. "I don't remember a party. I must have not found it worth remembering."

"Do you think they'll get sick there?"

"No. My human father won't get sick for 35 days and my mother and I die a few days later. They should be fine. I don't know about the party guests though."

He nodded sadly. "I wish I could help somehow."

"I wish I could as well. I think the blood issue won't matter because of the sickness inside it."

He nodded "I noticed that."

"I guess all I can do now is wait. It's a very morbid thing to wait for though."

He nodded again the put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm here for you."

I smiled sadly in thanks.

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Due to the popularity of this story I decided to reward you all with an extra (not a teaser but something extra that won't be in the story)! It is Edward Masen (the human)'s first impressions of Marty (A.K.A. Edward Cullen the vampire). It is on my Blogger page but if you don't visit that have no fear since I will give it as a reward to registered reviewers! (I can't respond to anonymous reviews sadly so I have no way of getting it to you since it won't be in the story. Sorry about that).**


End file.
